real_ghost_stories_onlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 510: Ghost Bullies
First uploaded October 4, 2016 Episode Details * Tony and Jenny remind listeners not to send ghost pictures to Jenny--send them to Tony and stop freaking her out. * Tony teases an upcoming kid-friendly Halloween story from Harper called "Zombie Ghost Cow." * Claudia writes in about moving into a seemingly normal house and one day getting a visit from a family who asked if Claudia had seen the ghost children upstairs yet. Claudia is understandably uneasy and has the house blessed. She describes an incident when she and her infant son were in her bedroom, and he turned and started "talking" to the empty doorway while holding out a phone as though trying to hand it to an invisible person. In another instance, she describes hearing a voice over the baby monitor say, "She can hear us." * Chris in Tennessee, who has previously told several stories on the podcast including Episode : No Laughing Matter, writes with a personal experience similar to a story from EPP Episode 105. He describes sitting in a friend's truck waiting for his friend Roger. As Roger approached the car, the radio turned up to a deafening volume and began making garbled sounds. Chris and his friends turned off the radio, but the sound wouldn't stop. Even turning the car off wouldn't stop the sounds. After about five minutes, they began to hear odd robotic sounds before the sounds stopped and the radio returned to normal. Later that night, they went out to the Madison house, the same house featured in the March episode of "Seeing Ghosts." As they were leaving, the music in the truck faded and the lights flickered before both returned to normal. * A writer describes having stressful recurring dreams of driving and being unable to open her eyes and then feeling "off" the next day. Jenny invites other listeners to chime in if they've had similar dreams. * Mel writes in and describes feeling as though something is hanging around her new apartment. At first, she would notice doors that she had closed would be open and lights she had turned off would be turned on. Then one night she felt the end of her bed dip down as though someone had sat on it, though no one was there. The next month, a visiting friend insists Mel come look at something and shows her into the living room, where the friend's jacket is standing upright on the floor, as though draped over a traffic cone. More recently, Mel explains, she woke up to the feeling of her bed being shaken. * Tony and Jenny point out that despite living in Texas, Mel could have in fact experienced an earthquake, which might account for the feeling of her bed shaking. * Jean in Texas calls with stories about her great-grandfather, whom they called Havi?. He had a favorite ax that he carried around with him until his concerned family members hid it from him because of his advancing age. He was understandably upset, and, when he eventually found his ax, he in turn hid it from his family members. After his death, the family looked for the ax but was unable to find its hiding place. One morning, Jean explains, Havi's daughter was making cinnamon rolls for breakfast and had gone to the downstairs freezer to retrieve them only to see the ax lying on top of the freezer. Interestingly, the family had been talking about that ax the previous day. Having heard these stories, Jean was a little apprehensive about coming to visit her grandmother and was even more wary about being given Havi's old bedroom to stay in. One afternoon, while sitting on the screened-in porch, Jean stood up to let the dog out, but her grandmother instructed her to wait. Soon, the screen door opened a few inches on its own, letting the dog out. When the dog came back to the door, the screen again opened a few inches to let her in. That night, Jean heard the sound of the dog's nails clicking on the house's plastic runners. When she rolled over, she saw Havi standing in the doorway. Jean woke up her sister, who also saw him standing there, and they both ran down the hall to her mother, who insisted they not say anything to their grandmother. The next morning, her grandmother asked what the noise the previous night was about and when Jean tried to brush it off, her grandmother corrected her, saying she knew that Jean saw Havi because she had seen him that night as well. * Matthew from Montreal calls with a story from his childhood about when he and his family moved into a new home. Two weeks after moving in, he was going downstairs in the middle of the night to use the bathroom when he heard odd noises coming from the walls. He then sees a bluish smoke emerging from the walls, though there were no visible vents in the walls. As the fog began to form into a shape, the odd noises from the walls began to sound more like the sound of a voice and then like the sound of laughter. He asks, "Who is it?" And the laughing gets louder as the voice replies, "A ghost!" The fog then takes the form of a face wearing a chillingly sadistic smile. Matthew screamed and was assured by his family that he was just dreaming. Matthew says that since then he could sense the presence of spirits, though his family never believed him. He describes growing up feeling the sense of spirits coming up behind him in the house and seeing the spirits in his mind's eye trying to strangle him. He explains that the spirits stalked him throughout his childhood until his parents eventually divorced and they left the house. He still experiences reminders of their present now and again but has become more confident in dealing with them.